1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a heat shield assembly for re-radiating heat with particular emphasis on re-radiation in a metal processing environment.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
In connection with processing of metal products at elevated temperature the effective control of temperature and heat transfer is frequently critical to achieving the desired characteristics of the emerging metal product. For example, processing of hot steel strip in rolling mills is taken through several working stages in order to achieve the sought after gauge and properties of the metal product. The desirability of maintaining end-to-end temperature differential in the strip during rolling in the finishing train has been recognized.
As the leading end of the strip is fed into the first stand of the finishing train, the trailing end is exposed to the atmosphere and is allowed to radiate more heat than the leading end. Further, in some instances the strip is held on a delay table which also permits heat loss from the strip.
It has been known to employ metal reflectors or heat insulating panels along a delay table of a finishing mill in order to reduce heat losses from a hot product. Such approaches have not been fully effective.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,585 discloses a heat shield for a rolling mill wherein a heat insulating core cooperates with a flat cover plate. The plate is adapted to be exposed to the heated product and insulation is positioned therebehind.
In spite of the foregoing knowledge, there remains a need for an improved re-radiating heat sheild for use in connection with processing of metals such as by rolling mill, for example.